¿Las rubias son tontas?
by dina96valee2
Summary: Mira, dicen que las rubias son tontas/ Eso dicen Natsu/ Lucy es rubia/ El silencio espectral se hace en el gremio, luego todos olvidan la analogia del pelirosado ¡Si Lucy lo escuchará! Seguramente, derramamiento de sangre ocurriria.


_ Lucy-san, le va bien hacer esto_ sonrió Wendy sujetándose el cabello trenzado.

_ Jajajja no tanto Wendy_ dijo aun trenzando el azul cabello.

_ Mmmmm…_ Natsu estaba pensando, sentado con los brazos cruzados, dentro del gremio, en la barra_ mmmm…

_ ¿Qué piensas Natsu?_ le pregunto Mirajean.

_ Mmmm es extraño…_ dijo otra vez.

_ ¿Qué es extraño?_ se preocupo ella.

_ Es que, si lo piensas bien… Lucy tiene el cabello rubio._ volvió a decir.

_ Ajám, así es… Gran descubrimiento._ Mira se intereso en la reflexión del chico.

_ Cabello rubio… ¿No que las rubias son tontas?

Silencio total en todo el gremio, un minuto más tarde, todos volvían a disfrutar como siempre, como si jamás hubieran escuchado lo que el Dragon Slayer de fuego había dicho, eso era, mucho mejor ignorarle.

_ ¿De dónde sacas eso?_ Le preguntó Lisanna.

_ Bueno, todos dicen lo mismo, "Las rubias son tontas" Las rubias son huecas, las rubias no saben, las rubias son egocéntricas, vanidosas… Mmmm ¿Verdad?_ preguntó ahora él.

_ Bueno, eso dicen_ afirmó Lisanna.

_ Mmmmm… Lucy es rubia._ volvió a decir, Lisanna aguantó la risa. ¿Qué insinuaba Natsu?

_ Si, así es Natsu._ afirmó la albina menor.

_ Lucy es rubia pero no es tonta._ volvió a decir.

_ Bueno eso…_ Lisanna seguía sin entender el punto.

_ No es egocéntrica._ dijo nuevamente él.

_ Si, tal vez es porque…_ Lisanna intentaba desenredar la conversación.

_ No es hueca._ afirmó nuevamente.

_ Natsu, si me dejaras…_ Y Lisanna estaba mareada.

_ ¿Cómo es posible que digan que las rubias son tontas?_ preguntó algo frustrado.

_ Bueno, eso es porque…_ Lisanna vomitaría si la seguía enredando.

_ Lucy no es tonta, y es rubia._ ¿Acaso no se rendiría?

_ ¿A qué punto quieres llegar?_ Por suerte para Lisanna, Mirajean llegó a salvarla

_ No lo sé, ya estoy confundido_ Lisanna se fue de espaldas.

_ ¿Quieres saber porque Lucy no sigue las normas a la línea de las rubias?_ Mira le sonrió menormente.

_ Mmmmmm_ bajó la mirada.

_ Bueno, Lucy es linda y tierna_ dijo Mira sonriendo.

_ ¿Linda y tierna?_ pregunto Natsu nuevamente confundido.

_ Si Natsu_ de pronto Lisanna comenzó a hablar, y su aura asustó a Romeo y Mira que estaban abrazados_ Lucy es hermosa, Lucy es preciosa, Lucy es adorable, Lucy es linda y tierna, Lucy es increíble y también querible, amable… Mooo Lucy es tan simpática y amigable, Lucy es…

_ ¡Detente!_ gritó Natsu enojado.

_ ¿Q-que tiene? Digo que…_ Lisanna siguió con su jueguito, él, no lo soportaría.

_ ¡No sigas!_ él se levantó, respirando pesadamente, casi jadeando.

_ ¿Pero qué te pasa?

_ Tengo que ir…

_ ¿Qué?

_ Lucy está en peligro.

_ ¿Eh…? Ella está con Wendy, no hay peligro

_ ¡Con Wendy, Loke, Grey, Bixlow , Fried, Visitar, Warren, Laxus, Max, Jet, Droy y Romeo!_ gritó enojado.

_ ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? No seas idiota, esos son los muchachos que están en el gremio.

_ ¡Cerca de Lucy!

_ Pero si Laxus está al otro lado del gremio, como el Raijiinshuuu…

_ Eso es estar cerca.

_ Ellos no le harán daño, tonto.

_ No, pero si se dan cuenta de todo lo que dijiste, entonces si correrá peligro…

_ ¿Sobre Lucy?

_ ¡Sí!

_ Pero Lucy no es tonta.

_ Entonces tendrá que serlo._ el chico agarró a correr, tomó a Lucy y a Wendy, y les dijo que harían una misión.

_ No… entiendo… nada…_ Lisanna quedo mirando todo con ojitos de pepitas.

_ Jajjaja no te preocupes, ¿Qué misión se llevo Natsu?

_ Creo que la del otro lado del país.

_ Ah, entonces se demoraran ¿Verdad?

_ ¿Crees que ellos estén bien?

_ Se llevaron a Wendy, estarán bien.

_ Oye… En todo caso… Las rubias son tontas.

_ Si, jajajajjajaja pero cada una de distinta forma.

_ No puedo creer que Lucy no sé de cuenta.

_ ¿Cuenta de qué? Si ni Natsu se da cuenta.

_ Te equivocas… él ya se dio cuenta de mucho antes.

_ Tienes razón, es idiota, no tonto.

_ Las rubias son tontas.

_ Si, Las rubias son tontas.


End file.
